thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Влад Цуберши
Демон Чревоугодия был одним из демонов, проживающих в сосудах греха. Используя в качестве своего сосуда бокал для красного вина, демон был причиной многочисленных инцидентов на протяжении веков. Когда же его сосуд попал в руки к Арте и Полло, демон заключил контракт с Баникой Кончитой и тем самым спас женщину от неминуемой кончины, чтобы показать той мир дьявольской пищи. Демон Чревоугодия was one of the demons residing in the vessels of sin. Taking a red wine glass as its vessel, the demon caused numerous incidents over the centuries. After its vessel was acquired by Arte and Pollo, the demon forged a contract with Banica Conchita to save the ailing human from certain death and show her the world of evil food. History История Early Life Ранние годы С незапамятных времен боги и подобные им существа наслаждались раем в своем мире. Когда же он внезапно рухнул, божества сели в ковчег Греха и пересекли черное море, найдя в конце пути новое место для жизни. Там они создали Второй Период, где жили в процветании еще тысячу лет. Но стоило новому миру начать гибнуть, боги назвали причину несчастья – "Злоба". Пока синдром HER отравлял мир, боги и 68 подобных им существ сели в ковчег, успешно избежав уничтожения мира. Since time immemorial, the gods and their kin enjoyed paradise in their world. When their world suddenly collapsed, they boarded the ark Sin and traversed the black sea until finding a new place. There, they created the Second Period and prospered in the new paradise for a thousand years. When the Second Period faced destruction, the gods dubbed the cause "Malice". As HERs contaminated the world, for of the gods and 68 of the kin boarded Sin and successfully escaped the world's destruction. После чего они поплыли дальше в поисках следующего нового места. Под руководством бога солнца был создан Третий Период, другие же богам и подобным им существам поручили сотворить различные конкретные объекты в третьем рае. В процессе 62 существа из них умерли, и бог Элд перевоплотил их как лесных духов, населяющих земной мир. Затем выжившие 4 божества и 6 подобных им существ завершили свое творение в 528 году по календарю BT. They then sailed to another new place. With the sun god heading the creation of the Third Period, other gods and kin were tasked with helping create the individual aspects of the third paradise. During the process, 62 of their kin died and the god Held had them reincarnate as forest spirits on the ground world. The surviving four gods and six kin then completed their creation by BT 528. Когда бог солнца поделился своими планами предоставить их новый рай в руки людей, которых ранее создали, шесть подобных богам существ воспротивились этому решению вместе с богами-близнецами Левией и Бегемо. В какой-то момент они просто присягнули на верность этим двум богам. После того, как бог солнца превратил близнецов в двухголового дракона и поручил "Левии-Бегемо" обязанности временных богов для людей нового мира, шесть подобных богам существ присоединились к разгневанным богам-близнецам, нарушая правила бога солнца и пытаясь уничтожить Третий Период. Тогда бог солнца запечатал Левию-Бегемо и их союзников в ковчеге Греха, спрятав тот на севере мира. When the sun god shared his plans to leave their new paradise in the hands of the humans they created, the six kin opposed the decision along with the twin gods Levia and Behemo.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue At some point, the six kin swore their allegiance to the twin gods.Fifth Pierrot - Bonus Story After the sun god transformed the twins into a twin-headed dragon and tasked "Levia-Behemo" as the "temporary gods" for the humans of the new world, the six kin joined the wrathful twin gods in breaking the sun god's rules and attempting to destroy the Third Period. The sun god then sealed Levia-Behemo and the kin in Sin and buried the ark in the world's north.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Mantle of Gluttony Облик Чревоугодия Спустя некоторое время существам, подобным богам, удалось выбраться из ковчега Греха, после чего они перевоплотились в демонов. Когда Гензель и Гретель раскололи Первородный Грех Евы Мунлит на семь частей в 014 году, демоны проскользнули к детям в момент создания сосудов греха, и один из них становится «Демоном Чревоугодия». В дальнейшем демоны в своих сосудах греха были разбросаны по всему миру. Вооружившись знанием правил бога солнца для демонов, Демон Чревоугодия, в конце концов, выбирает бокал для красного вина в качестве своего сосуда. Sometime after, the kin escaped Sin and reincarnated as demons. When Hänsel and Gretel split Eve Moonlit's Original Sin into seven fragments in EC 014, the demons slipped in while they created the vessels of sin, one becoming the "Demon of Gluttony".Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 Afterwards, the demons and their vessels of sin were scattered across the world.Chrono Story Armed with the knowledge of the sun god's rules for demons,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony the Demon of Gluttony eventually inhabited a red wine glass as its vessel.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Gula Болезнь Чревоугодия Несколько раз в первое столетие по календарю Эвиллиоса демон пользовался своим могуществом для воскрешения мертвых. На рубеже третьего века бокал угодил в желудок свиньи баэму, и Демон Чревоугодия наполнил зверя своим патогеном, превратив плоть животного в разносчик болезни. После того, как свинью поймали и съели в деревне Гула, демон выпустил смертельную эпидемию на пораженных патогеном, и ежедневно в течение десяти лет скорость гибели крестьян только увеличивалась, пока не остался лишь один выживший. Some time during the first century EC, the demon invoked its powers to resurrect the dead.The Daughter of Fog Around the turn of the third century EC, the glass ended up in ended up in the stomach of a baemu pig and the Demon of Gluttony infused the beast with its pathogen. After the pig was captured and eaten in the village of Gula, the demon unleashed its deadly epidemic upon the afflicted and the villagers began to die off at an increasing rate each day over the course of ten years until only a single villager survived.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvres Cursed Banquet Проклятый Банкет Спустя примерно сто лет бокал попадает в желудок очередной баэму, и демон аналогично заражает ее своей магической болезнью. Когда свинья была доставлена в особняк Кончита, и ее употребили в пищу герцог Музури Кончита и все его семейство в ноябре 296 года, демон вновь распространил чуму по особняку, убивая ежедневно по одному из слуг. Меньше, чем через неделю, волшебница AB-CIR забрала бокал из поместья, оставив обессиленного демона и дальше распространять болезнь среди слуг и семейства Кончита. Around a hundred years later, the glass ended up in the stomach of another baemu and the demon similarly infused it with its magical disease.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvres After the pig arrived at the Conchita Mansion and was eaten by Duke Muzuri Conchita and his entire household in November of EC 296, the demon unleashed the plague again, killing off one person from the staff per day. Less than a week later, the mage AB-CIR removed the glass from the premises, leaving the demon helpless to empower its plague any further.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvres Спустя какое-то время волшебница была вынуждена отдать бокал. Пока шли годы, демон успешно развивал свою болезнь. Спустя десять лет после заражения семейства Кончита Демон Чревоугодия стал свидетелем того, как Музури убил собственную супругу Мегуру, попытавшуюся употребить в пищу мертвые тела своих слуг в марте 306 года. Some time afterward, the mage was forced to relinquish the glass.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Poisson As the years progressed, the demon allowed its disease to flourish. Towards the end of its pathogen's ten year period at the Conchita household, the Demon of Gluttony witnessed Duke Muzuri kill his beloved wife, Megour, as she attempted to eat the corpses of their staff in March of EC 306.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvres Evil Food Eater Conchita Дьявольская пожирательница Кончита Сосуд и его демон в конечном итоге попали во владение Арте и Полло. Близнецы, являющиеся реинкарнациями Гензеля и Гретель, хранили демонический бокал в своей комнате в особняке Кончита. В 323 году Демон узнал, что дочь Музури, Баника, умирает из-за своей мании к поеданию пищи, и решил предложить контракт герцогине на грани ее гибели. Спустившись с потолка и показавшись женщине, демон представился. The vessel and its demon eventually ended up in the possession of Arte and Pollo. Noticing the two were reincarnations of Hänsel and Gretel, the demon's glass was stored in the twins' room at the Conchita Mansion. In EC 323, the Demon learned that Muzuri's daughter Banica was dying due to her eating obsession and decided to offer a contract to the dying Duke. Descending a manifestation of itself from the ceiling, the demon introduced itself. Когда Баника поинтересовалась, прибыл ли он, чтобы забрать ее в загробный мир, Демон Чревоугодия объяснил, что такими темпами герцогиня умрет примерно через шесть месяцев; дворянка же ответила, что не жалеет о прожитой жизни, ведь вкусила почти все блюда мира. Попросив уточнить это самое «почти», Демон узнал о единственной печали Баники – она жалела, что не успела попробовать мяса баэму с территорий Тасана. When Banica asked if it was taking her to the afterlife, the Demon of Gluttony explained that she would be dying in roughly six months in her current condition; the noble responded that she was satisfied with her life, having tasted nearly all the foods in the world. After questioning her sentiments, the Demon learned that she only regretted not tasting the Tasan territory's baemu. Но Демон лишь возразил, утверждая, что герцогиня вкусила лишь половину блюд этого мира, пропустив мир запредельных блюд. Баника напомнила, что в любом случае умрет через шесть месяцев, и Демон предложил ей контракт, давая возможность избежать смерти и отведать еды из этого неизвестного мира. Поскольку дворянка отметила излишнюю легкость этого способа, Демон продолжал соблазнять ее, несмотря на быстрый отказ Баники в связи с убийством ее матери и всех слуг по вине Демона. The Demon insisted that she had only tasted half of the world's foods and that the Duke was ignorant of the world of ultimate foods. Banica noted how she would die in six months regardless and the Demon offered her a contract to avoid her death and be able to partake in that unknown world. As the Duke remarked about the simplicity of the matter, the Demon continued to goad her despite Banica's prompt refusal on account of how her mother and the entire staff had previously been killed by a Demon. Затем Демон привел доводы, что именно ее отец – настоящий убийца ее матери, услышав это, Баника промолчала и приказала Демону убираться прочь. Он подчинился, но напоследок сообщил, что оставил кое-что для герцогини; как только он исчез рядом с кроватью гурманки-дворянки остался сосуд сверхъестественной сущности, наполненный вином «Кровавая Могила». На следующее утро Баника выпила этого вина, подтвердив договор с демоном. The Demon then argued that her father was her mother's actual murderer before Banica silenced it and demanded it leave her presence. The Demon complied before stating it'd leave something for her; once it vanished, the entity's vessel was left by the Gourmet Noble's bed and filled with Blood Grave. The next morning, Banica drank the wine, confirming the contract with the Demon. Овладев женщиной, Демон Чревоугодия сделал ее фигуру стройнее, а также вылечил Банику от болезни, чтобы та полностью восстановилась и могла съесть все, что бы не пожелала. В течение следующих трех лет демон наблюдал за своей хозяйкой, поглощающей самые отвратительные блюда из возможных и постепенно забросившей свои прямые обязанности как герцогини, лишь бы и дальше предаваться своей страсти к поеданию пищи. Однажды Баника использует демонические силы бокала, чтобы оживить мертвых слуг особняка как личный отряд охраны себя и своего имущества. After possessing her, the Demon of Gluttony slimmed Banica's figure and cured her of her sickness, allowing her to make a full recovery and be able to eat anything she desired.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Poisson Over the next three years, the demon observed its host gorge herself on the most disgusting of foods, eventually deserting her duties to further indulge in her obsession. At some point, she used the demon's power from the glass to reanimate the mansion's dead staff to guard the estate.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Weakening and Death Потеря сил и смерть В 325 году Баника окончательно опустилась до пожирания своего отряда нежити и бесполезных слуг, после чего выпустила мертвецов терроризировать свои территории. Когда позднее герцогиня была отравлена своим поваром Карлосом Марлоном, Демон Чревоугодия заметил в отравленном супе магию Демона Гнева, но без присутствия его самого. В то время, как Баника съела повара, демон осознал, что Карлос регулярно в течение многих лет употреблял магию Гнева, и в совокупности накопившийся ее объем являлся опасным и начал постепенно ослаблять демона. In EC 325, Banica completely descended into cannibalizing her undead servants and useless servants before unleashing the undead across her territory. After Banica was poisoned by her cook Carlos Marlon, the Demon of Gluttony realized the poisonous soup was infused with magic from the Demon of Wrath and paid it no mind. When she later ate the cook, the demon realized Carlos had been regularly ingesting the Wrath magic for years and was infused with a dangerous amount of it, slowly weakening it. В августе 325 года Демон заметил, как голодающая Баника разговаривает со своим ребенком, зачатым от Карлоса, и не решается съесть мальчика. Ощущая упадок сил и видя в ребенке средство для их восстановления, демон спрашивает Банику, почему та не ест свое дитя, настаивая на этом поступке и появившись вокруг герцогини в виде красного тумана. В то же время Демон объясняет свое положение, что скоро она больше не сможет слышать его голос. In August of EC 325, the Demon watched as the starving Banica approached her baby she had with Carlos and hesitated to eat the boy. Feeling its strength ebb and recognizing the baby was a vaccine, the demon asked Banica why she wasn't eating her child and insisted she do so, manifesting itself as a red mist around the Duke. The Demon then explained its situation and that she soon wouldn't be able to hear its voice at all. Когда Баника спросила, как это связано с ребенком, Демон назвал его организм лекарством. Услышав это, герцогиня спрашивает, что такое лекарство и вкусное ли оно, а демон продолжает объяснять, из мальчика он получит лекарство, нейтрализующее магию Гнева. Тогда дворянка замечает, что Демон, кажется, знает все, интересуясь, не были ли случайно Арте и Полло его приспешниками, получив ответ, что они всего лишь воплощения тех, кого он когда-то знал. When Banica asked what that had to do with the child, the Demon described its nature as a vaccine. Hearing the Duke ask what a vaccine was and if it was delicious, the Demon continued to explain how the child produced a vaccine that would counteract the Wrath magic. Banica then remarked that the Demon seemed to know everything, asking if Arte and Pollo were its minions before the Demon replied that they were actually reincarnations of the two it knew. Настоятельно призывая герцогиню съесть младенца, Демон все больше и больше давил на нее своей силой. Споря с дворянкой, Демон напомнил ей, что она ничто без еды, на что Баника возражает, объясняя свой отказ давлением со стороны демона. Пока он отчаянно пытался заставить ее съесть ребенка, сказав, что это единственная надежда на спасение их обоих, герцогиня улыбнулась и сказала, что есть кое-что еще. В ужасе от осознания демон противится идее Баники, задумавшей съесть саму себя, но дворянка проигнорировала его, уже радостно пожирая свое тело и демона вместе с ним. Strongly encouraging the Duke to eat the baby, the Demon exerted more and more power over her. Arguing with the noble, the Demon reminded her that she was nothing without food, to which the Duke replied that she refused to be spurred by a Demon. As the demon desperately tried to make her eat it, saying it was the only thing left to save them both, Banica smiled and told it there was something else. Horrified at the realization, the demon protested Banica's intentions to eat herself as the duke ignored it before gleefully devouring herself and the demon with it.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Legacy Наследие Поглотив демона, Баника заменила его как новый Демон Чревоугодия, начав жить в бокале. Когда Аллен Авадония спросил, куда в дальнейшем подевался первый Демон, Гензель ответил, что он больше не был способен действовать, попав в ловушку желудка Баники давным-давно. Когда Аллен задал новый вопрос, почему герцогиня съела сама себя, то получил ответ, что ей был интересен вкус демона, а становится его слугой в тот момент она отказалась. After consuming the demon, Banica replaced it as the new Demon of Gluttony and began inhabiting the wine glass.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif When Allen Avadonia asked where the original Demon was centuries later, Hänsel replied that the original Demon was unable to act as his guide due to being trapped in Banica's stomach since long ago.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Lust When Allen later asked Banica why she ate herself, the Duke answered that she was curious what a demon would taste like, claiming she refused to be its servant.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony Personality and Traits Личность и черты характера Став одним из демонов сосудов греха, Демон Чревоугодия начал жизнь заново, не имея никаких стремлений или целей, за исключением желания удовлетворить собственную скуку, как и остальные демоны греха. Однако, в отличие от них Демон Чревоугодия не склонен захватывать своих хозяев силой или тайно для контрактора и, кажется, презирает некоторых демонов за это. At the time of taking its role as one of the demons for the vessels of sin, the Demon of Gluttony existed as a blank slate, having no aspirations or goals save for sating its own boredom, the same as its fellow demons.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook However, unlike the other Demons of Sin, the Demon of Gluttony was unwilling to take its hosts by force or without their knowledge and appeared contemptuous of some of the other Demons of Sin for doing so. Несмотря на это, демон остается непреклонен и достаточно настойчив в попытке получить согласие потенциального контрактора. Также, хоть это и не особо часто объясняется контрактору в процессе одержимости, демон оказывает ощутимое влияние на своего хозяина, вынуждая его есть для своего усиления. Кроме того демон будет препятствовать решениям контрактора, давить силой и спорить, вплоть до детских оскорблений, не получая желаемого или испугавшись. Despite this, the demon remained forceful and persistent in trying to obtain a potential contractor's consent.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Poisson Likewise, although it didn't often speak to a contractor during the course of its possession, the demon exerted a palpable influence over its host and drove them to eat for its own gain. It would also interfere in its host's actions and become argumentative when pressed, even resorting to juvenile insults when unable to get its way or afraid.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Skills and Abilities Навыки и умения Как Демон Греха Демон Чревоугодия может овладевать теми, кто пользуется его сосудом. Овладев хозяином, Демон Чревоугодия способен влиять на личность и совершаемые действия, разжигая голод и непомерный аппетит. Если между человеком и демоном будет заключен договор, то контрактор получит доступ к силам, которыми владеет Демон. Также последний может общаться посредством телепатии. As a Demon of Sin, the Demon of Gluttony was able to possess those who wielded its vessel. While possessing a host, the Demon of Gluttony was able to influence their personality and actions, fueling their hunger and appetite.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert If a contract was forged between an individual and the Demon, the Demon's host would have access to powers provided by the Demon. The Demon could also communicate with its host using telepathy. Среди возможностей Демона присутствует магия, вызывающая болезнь Чревоугодия и оживляющая тех, кто был заражен и убит ею. Болезнь Чревоугодия подвергает изменениям желания зараженного человека на протяжении длительного времени, заставляя удовлетворять свой неуемный голод в течение десяти лет, чтобы выжить. В конечном итоге, наклонности человека настолько изменятся, что он будет страстно желать даже такие несъедобные вещи, как предметы быта или камни. Те, кто не съел достаточно или не выдержал и проглотил что-то несъедобное, погибли. Если сосуд Демона находится в зараженном районе, он усиливает эффект чумы. Однако, даже без бокала на территории, болезнь способна убивать в среднем одного человека ежедневно. Еще Демон может наполнить плоть свиньи баэму этой болезнью, чтобы те, кто съест этого мяса, оказались заражены. Among the Demon's powers were conjuring the Gula pathogen and reanimating those killed by it.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande The Gula disease would distort the infected individual's appetite over time and were required to satisfy their hunger for ten years in order to survive. The individual's appetite would eventually become so distorted that they would crave the inedible, such as household objects or stones. Those who did not eat enough or ate the inedible eventually died. When the Demon's vessel was in the area of the afflicted, it could amplify the effects of the plague. However, even without the glass in the vicinity, the disease was capable of killing an average of one person per day.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvres The Demon could also infuse the flesh of the baemu pig with its pathogen, causing those who ate it to be infected. Демон может оживлять тех, кто погиб от болезни Чревоугодия. Ритуал оживления включает в себя окропление вином из бокала тел погибших и земли вокруг них. Восставшие становились марионетками владельца сосуда, а одержать над ними верх становилось возможным только, если полностью разрубить их тела. Ритуал оживления также требовал большого количества энергии поддержания магии. Those killed by the Gula disease were capable of being reanimated by the Demon. The reanimation ritual involved pouring wine from the glass on the corpses of the deceased or the ground near them. Those reanimated were puppets to the vessel's wielder and could only be defeated by completely hacking up the body. The reanimation ritual also required large amounts of magic to maintain.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 The Demon's host also had the ability to heal at an advanced rate, recovering from small cuts in a matter of seconds. Things usually deadly to normal humans, such as poison, could be resisted by the host, although poison made from the Golden Key's powder could make the host feel numb.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande If the host gave birth while possessed by the Demon, it was possible to pass the healing ability to their descendants.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Although inhabiting the body of its host while possessing them, the Demon of Gluttony's true essence remained in the Glass of Conchita. Because of this, the Demon's powers could be inhibited by a sealing spell;The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue similarly, the demon was forced to abide by the "rules" put in place by Sickle until the end of the Third Period.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony The Demon of Wrath's magic was also harmful to the Demon.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Character Connections Отношения с персонажами Баника Кончита: Женщина, одержимая Демоном. Рассматривая ненасытную герцогиню как пригодного контрактора, демон был настойчив в получении ее согласия, чтобы овладеть Баникой и вместе с нею удовлетворить их общий аппетит на его условиях. Позже, ослабев из-за воздействия Золотого Ключа и лицезрея герцогиню, отказывающуюся есть единственное, что спасло бы ее от голодной смерти – собственного ребенка, демон стал проявлять к Банике враждебность и агрессию и даже запаниковал, осознав намерение дворянки сожрать его самого. Banica Conchita: A woman the Demon possessed. Seeing the gluttonous Duke as a suitable contractor, the demon was persistent with obtaining her consent to becoming possessed and was satisfied with the Duke sating her appetite while under its power. After becoming weakened by the Golden Key and seeing the Duke refuse to eat its one hope of survival, the demon became antagonistic and aggressive towards Banica and panicked at the realization she planned to devour it. Ева Мунлит: Создательница Демона, позже сама ставшая демоном. Рожденный из тела Евы Демон лишь слегка упоминал о своей связи с ней. Демон презирал ее, не утруждающую себя заключением контрактов или овладеванием тел потенциальных хозяев. Eve Moonlit: The Demon's creator and, later, fellow Demon. Although born from Eve's body, the Demon made little mention of its connection to Eve. The Demon looked down on her for not bothering to possess or forge contracts with potential hosts. Гензель: Человек, плотно взаимодействующий с Демоном Чревоугодия. Учитывая, что Гензель был одной из причин его создания, Демон интересовался осведомленностью мальчика и знал истинную природу его перевоплощений, например в качестве Полло. Hänsel: An individual that interacted with the Demon of Gluttony. Due to Hänsel being one of the causes of its creation, the Demon held knowledge of the boy and knew the true nature his reincarnations, such as Pollo. Гретель: Человек, плотно взаимодействующий с Демоном Чревоугодия. Учитывая, что Гретель была одной из причин его создания, Демон интересовался осведомленностью девочки и знал истинную природу ее перевоплощений, например в качестве Арте. Gretel: An individual that interacted with the Demon of Gluttony. Due to Gretel being one of the causes of its creation, the Demon held knowledge of the girl and knew the true nature her reincarnations, such as Arte. Демон Гнева: Другой Демон. Демон Чревоугодия был знаком с Демоном Гнева и с оказываемым влиянием его магии на себя; также Демон имел представление о способах обращения этого влияния обратно, если была такая возможность. Demon of Wrath: A fellow Demon. The Demon of Gluttony had knowledge of the Demon of Wrath and the effects of its magic on it; it also knew methods to reverse the effects if the possibility presented itself. Демон Гордыни: Другой Демон. Демон Чревоугодия презирал его за захват хозяев силой, когда сам принуждал и овладевал теми, кто желал этого по своей воле. Demon of Pride: A fellow Demon. The Demon of Gluttony looked down on it for taking hosts by force and possessing anyone it wanted to. Trivia Интересные Факты Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и Происхождение * Представленный грех в этом сосуде основан на Чревоугодии из Семи Смертных Грехов. *The vessel's representative sin is derived from Gluttony of the Seven Deadly Sins. *Демон Чревоугодия выглядит как свинья баэму; примечательно, что свиней нередко считали животным, ассоциирующимся с Чревоугодием в Западной символике. *The Demon of Gluttony manifests itself as a baemu pig; fittingly, pigs are often the representative animal of Gluttony in Western symbolism. *Демон также часто изображается с крыльями мухи; Вельзевул – демон, покровительствующий Чревоугодию, иногда описывается как демоническая муха с титулом «Повелитель Мух». *The Demon also manifests itself with fly wings; Beelzebub, the patron demon of Gluttony, is sometimes described as a demonic fly and possesses the title "Lord of the Flies". Curiosities Любопытно *Хотя в японском языке слово, обозначающее грех чревоугодия в Семи Смертных Грехах, - это 暴食 (boushoku), mothy по ошибке использовал слово 悪食 (akujiki). *Although the Japanese word for the sin of gluttony in the Seven Deadly Sins is 暴食 (boushoku), mothy used the word 悪食 (akujiki) by mistake.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - Pg. 80 Gallery Галерея Manga= DoGDSoE.png|The Demon of Gluttony in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga QuartetsBanicaDemonBaby.png|The Demon of Gluttony in Quartets of Evil SCP!Gluttony.png|The Demon of Gluttony on the back cover of Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Misc= SSPcover.png|The Demon of Gluttony on the Seven Crimes and Punishments album cover SCPCoverIllust.png|Illustration of the Demon of Gluttony among others by Ichika SCPAnimalsTamara.png|Chibi illustraion of the demons by Tamara BanicaArtePolloDemonIchika.png|Comic of the demon with Banica and her servants by Ichika Appearances Появления References Примечания es:Demonio de la Gula